


I w ogień byś skoczył, nie czując bólu

by Satanachia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, MMGP 2014
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MMGP: 7. Archanioł</p>
    </blockquote>





	I w ogień byś skoczył, nie czując bólu

**Author's Note:**

> MMGP: 7. Archanioł

Spadanie nie bolało; przypominało latanie, dlatego archanioł rozłożył swe trzy pary skrzydeł i obsypując pobliskich Braci pyłem, leciał na spotkanie swego przeznaczenia, przekonany o ich nieomylności.

 

Spadanie nie bolało; przypominało latanie, a na lataniu Olivier znał się jak mało kto, dlatego śmiechem maskując swój strach, podążał za Braćmi w Otchłań, wierząc, że tak trzeba, by Ojciec pojął jak wielki błąd popełnił tworząc te żałośnie słabe karykatury jego prawdziwych dzieci.

 

Spadanie nie bolało. Spadanie nie powinno boleć. Gdyby Olivier wiedział, że lot do Otchłani był ostatnim w jego życiu, nigdy by do niego nie dopuścił.

 

Spadanie nie bolało. Bolał dopiero Upadek.

 

 


End file.
